I-I'm in love with someone
by need4stealth
Summary: A short EreMika fanfic, fluffy. my first, hope the end doesn't seem rushed, ENJOY! (rated T for swearing)


**This is my first fanfiction! I will post mostly Attack on Titan/AOT/Shingeki no Kyojin/SNK fanfiction. It will only be fluff, for I hate smut. I will only do my OTPs, including: EreMika (Eren x Mikasa) AruAni (Armin x Annie) and LeviHan (Levi x Hanji). PLEASE ENJOY! This first one will be an EreMika fanfic to start with.**

It was a normal Sunday evening, and Eren was very, VERY bored. His first option was to go rant about the Military Police to Armin, his second to go to bed. He quickly chose the 2nd and got up, only to see her exiting the females' cabin. His eyes lit up as soon as he saw Mikasa's usual, emotionless face.

_she's beautiful._ He thought, fighting the urge to go and comfort her wounds from the last expedition. Although slight, they were still wounds.

"Oh, hi Eren." she said, locking stares with him.

_Even her iron-colored eyes are beautiful…_ He thought, marveling over her face.

"Um, Eren, why are you staring at me like that?" Mikasa said, not taking her gaze off his.

Mikasa sighed and said "Titans." That pulled Eren out of his daze.

"Titans?! Where?!" Eren said, lifting his thumb to his mouth.

"There are no titans, Eren, you were staring at me." Mikasa said, suspicious as to what Eren was thinking.

"Oh, umm, sorry, I was just about to go to my bunk for the night." Eren said lowering his hand, looking down at the dried dirt below him, his cheeks turning a bright pink.

"I was just coming out for a stroll during the sunset, want to come with me?" Mikasa replied, hoping the person she felt closest to, and secretly had a crush on, would care to join her.

"Um, sure, if we don't plan on getting lost." Eren replied, a smile playing his lips.

"Ok, then. You take the lead, titan boy." Mikasa answered, a smile that only Eren saw on her face.

Eren was close to melting the whole way to a clearing in the woods where stars were starting to form in the sky, the fact that she had held his hand not helping. _For more than microseconds. _They had held hands for about 15 whole _minutes._

"Hey Mikasa, can I tell you something?" Eren inquired, breaking the silence.

"Sure, what is it?" Mikasa replied, taking note of his rapid heartbeat.

"Ummm…. I-I'm in love with someone." The brown-haired titan shifter admitted, blushing.

To Eren's surprise, she forced him up against a nearby tree, her right hand in a death grip that turned her knuckles white, collar in hand, her left hand in a fist at her side and said "_What is their name and legion._" With a murderous look on her face.

"S-Scouting legion-" Eren said, still in shock of her quick movement.

"_Name. What is her name._" Mikasa said, her heart in a million pieces, holding back tears.

"M-Mikasa, A-Ackerman." Eren said, looking at her face intently.

They stood in silence like that for a few seconds, just staring at each other. Mikasa had loosened her grip, he had noticed, her eyes filling with something else. Was it… _Joy?_ He couldn't tell, for most of her face was covered in her jet-black hair that perfectly blended in with the night sky.

Slowly, she pulled herself closer to him, looking into his eyes. _Green. Green is all that I can see. And I am happy to know that it is him. Him and his eyes. They captivate me. Full of emotion. Hate. Love. Respect. Sorrow. Need._

Before she knew it, he had slid his arms around her waist, and she returned it by snaking around to his strong back muscles, loving the fact that his titan DNA makes him warmer.

"Mikasa… I love you." Eren said, savoring all of the places they touched.

"And, if you haven't noticed, I love you too." Mikasa answered, pulling him closer so that their faces were centimeters apart, and closing.

And then, their lips were on each other's, sending a tingle down both of their spines. It was sloppy at first, but they didn't care. They were both filled with want. Need. They loved each other.

_**NEXT DAY**_

"Where are you going, Jaeger?"

_Great, it's Jean-fucking-Kirstein. _Eren thought as he whirled around and said "None of your fucking business."

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine?" Jean said.

"Go fuck yourself."

"Ok, you're usually a dick, but you're going overboard today."

"Just get the fuck away." Eren said, turning toward the cabins.

Then, he felt a push on his back, and he turned around and yelled "YOU WANNA FUCKING GO?!"

"Eren." Mikasa. He instantly relaxed, feeling her hands touch his shoulder.

"Hey, has this… _Thing_ been bothering you?" Jean asked Mikasa, bobbing his head towards Eren.

"No, actually, I'm happier with him around." She said, moving her hands so that Jean could see how they were placed upon his shoulders, breaking Jean's heart into half that it was.

"A-Are you two a… a…_ Thing_?"

"Bitch, we might be." Eren said, a blush creeping up his still fierce face.

"C'mon, Mikasa. Let's get away from this creep." Eren said, turning away from Jean, and toward Mikasa.

**OK! First fanfiction over! Did you see my 'half a heart' joke about Marco? But please, tell me what you thought, and expect more in the future!**


End file.
